Talk:Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series
A thought occurs: *This game is set to coincide with Season 4, starting with the Red Wedding (end of Season 3) and ending just before Season 5 starts. *Mira Forrester is one of Margaery Tyrell's handmaidens, as a fly-on-the-wall of sorts so the storyline keeps one foot in King's Landing, with Tyrion, Cersei, Margaery, etc. As if the camera actually followed around the subplots of the handmaidens who appear in the background of episodes. *Logically, Mira might stumble upon Jaime and Cersei having sex in the Great Sept in "Breaker of Chains", viewing secretly from a distance. *In which case, the game could use this as an opportunity to "refilm" that entire scene. Director Alex Graves pushed the "Dark and edgy" camerawork to the point that universally viewer reaction was to think that Jaime was raping Cersei, when both the writers and actors said that was not how they wrote and played it at all. Something like the camerawork in the video game not being as violent or actually explicitly showing Cersei shouting "Yes! Yes!" or something. SOME sort of token gesture, instead of pretending that such a failure never happened. By the same logic, I think they ignore mistakes in on-screen subtitles for Valyrian etc. because they don't want to acknowledge any mistakes, instead of addressing them. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) What mistakes do they ignore in subtitles? The Blu-Ray fixed the "R'hollor" thing. Also, the game will not address that sort of thing. Nor should it, but that's another point entirely; Telltale are telling their own story. D&D are not involved; even if they wanted to fix something, they wouldn't even cosnider the game the place for it. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Canon Status, and in-game "Choice" options The decision to add the "canon" from the Telltale game may be misinformed. How are we gonna deal with the fact that Telltale games are all about choice? There is no single "canon." Different decisions lead to different outcomes. Was this considered? When one of the character dies in one of the possible fates but not in another, is their status "Alive" or "Deceased"? It's also the little things; are we to tell the multiple paths of each of the characters in their own page? The completely different conversations and events? Also, there is bound to be a catastrophic ending in which House Forrester goes to shit completely, and others in which it survives. Which is canon? Honestly, unless we want this Wiki to become a guide of the game, I don't see the point of adding any information from it. Also, there's the fact that none of the TV writers or GRRM wrote any of this. House Forrester was canon but nothing was known about it; it was there for the taking, so that Telltale could create a story with them. It has the show's license and even their actors take part, but it's not part of the story of the show in any way. This is a wiki of the show; it has "In the books" sections only because it's the source material. At most, the game deserves something similar to the "In the books" section; so, in the page of House Forrester, a section of "In the Telltale game" in which their characters and story are summarized.—ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:12, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I completely agree on the status thing they should probably look at adding a new one, but in previous wikis the pages have explained the details of what each choice means and I would have thought the same could be done here, but it's not my choice to make. Ok about the canon thing I don't think any decisions here would have any impact on the TV series so we can (within reason as it's probably all the same path) make our own canon without damaging the canon of the TV series and chances are the game won't let us do anything that would contradict it such as (unfortunately) killing Ramsey. --Gboy4 (talk) 20:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I know it won't contradict anything from the show. That wasn't remotely my point. My point is this is a Wiki about the show, not a licensed game, and that how the game handles canon clashes with how the show and hence the wiki does it. This wiki has no place for differing paths, because it's not based on a video game, but on a fixed story. It'd be plain weird to have some pages show multiple options of what happened. Also, there's the other point: it's a licensed game, but none of the writers of the show are involved, so I don't see how it fits here. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of Telltale and I'll enjoy the game, but it just doesn't fit here. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC) We'll handle the Choice options as they come. We're trying to be inclusive of this game because they actually put thought and effort into it, instead of previous and failed video game attempts. As for canon, it won't contradiction much - EITHER WAY we'll start by recording stuff about the game events on game-only articles. Once we know what we have, then we'll face the harder decision about whether it should be included in the "Ramsay Snow" article - for the moment, though, that is what we're planning to do eventually.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:47, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Although it's probably too late now, I still think it's a mistake to include all of this information on this wiki instead of making a separate one for the game. Too much information and time will be needed and this wiki has a lot to do in spite of this, not to mention not all editors of this wiki will play the game. Son Of Fire (talk) 01:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ...yeah...I'm looking at youtube videos of gameplay. I don't quite know how to address branching storylines. ...I guess we should do what Mass Effect Wiki does: figure out all of the branches, and then write about them. So for the moment let's stick to "episode summaries" (i.e. is there any scenario in which Ethan doesn't die at the beginning?) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:18, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Well I've seen an alternate play-through and it turns out Ramsay doesn't want a wise lord either so I think Ethan is doomed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF1R_g2LMTo&list=UU9s0ZYxkI90hP3ADETrHxgg&index=2 This guy does try to cover all the alternate choices so he may be a good source for all this. --Gboy4 (talk) 10:02, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, we will be striving to include all possible storyline outcomes in our Telltale articles... how exactly this information is presented is up for debate. I too was sceptical whether this stuff should be included here at all, but in the great scheme of things I guess it makes sense. Whether we like it or not people will come here expecting to see stuff from the game, and if they can't find it they'll just start adding it themselves. Much better that we keep the situation under our control. The Walking Dead Wiki can do it, so I don't see why we can't. Whether the game is ultimately considered canon is not necessarily a deal-breaker; in fact I'm a strong proponent for keeping the information in separate articles, but that's an ongoing discussion.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 10:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Episode names Where did the names for the future episodes come from? I haven't seen them on the game or on Telltale's website.--Gboy4 (talk) 20:40, December 5, 2014 (UTC)